


A Shaky Ride

by kiixkuu



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, First Time Blow Jobs, Half Of These Are An I Guess It Could Fit, M/M, Making Out, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiixkuu/pseuds/kiixkuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe shaking the gondola on the ferris wheel wasn't such a bad idea in the first place. It definitely wasn't a bad thing if this is what it got him.</p><p>Edit: I DONT EVEN REMEMBER WRITING THIS WHICH MEANS I PROBABLY WROTE THIS AFTER 12AM</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shaky Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely practice for sexual situations that may occur in my other writing.
> 
> And um this was supposed to be G rated at first with just some nice cuddling but stuff happens.

 “KONOHA, COULD YOU STOP SHAKING THE GONDOLA.”

Shintaro was currently clinging to the white haired boy for dear life. This situation wouldn’t have occurred if Konoha didn’t decide to start rocking back and forth. If Konoha was a normal person it wouldn’t have affected Shintaro this much, but with as much strength as he has it was certainly a different story.

Though it was mostly Ene’s fault for suggesting they all go to the amusement park just to ride the ferris wheel. With his luck he just had to get stuck with Konoha as his riding partner.

“What do you mean? It isn’t that bad.”

Konoha didn’t seem to be fazed even the tiniest bit and instead seemed to be enjoying it. Shintaro couldn’t help but notice the slight blush on Konoha’s face and though it was slight Konoha was quite pale so it was brighter than daylight.

Shintaro was blushing as well and he wouldn’t deny that fact.

He just had never seen such an expression coming from Konoha before. He wasn’t even sure that Konoha was capable of anything but a poker face.

“You seem embarrassed, I didn’t know that was possible.”

“You’re the one clinging to my arm with your face buried in my neck.”

“And whose fault is that exactly?”

He didn’t receive an answer in words.

Once he finally seized his rocking of the gondola Konoha averted his eyes so he wouldn’t catch Shintaro’s burning gaze. By now Shintaro would have backed away since there would be no reason for him to hold onto Konoha anymore but for some reason it felt comfortable.

It looked as if Konoha didn’t mind it either.

Suddenly, Shintaro felt an arm slither around his waist and tug him a little closer. This was accompanied by a ticklish feeling when Konoha’s hair rubbed against his cheeks.

“Could you get your hair out of my face…?”

“Oh, Sorry.”

Almost immediately Konoha turned in order to be face to face with Shintaro. They both turned shades darker as the embarrassment washed over them.

“You look quite cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Konoha made an attempt at keeping calm but it came out the exact opposite as he had wanted it to. He had rushed his sentence.

‘I could say the same to you.”

Shintaro looked down as soon as he said this.

Konoha wasn’t going to have this so he placed a few fingers under Shintaro’s chin and gently tilted his head upwards.

“I like it more when you look at me.”

Sure he was afraid to say that but he did it anyway. He supposed this was what using your courage meant. It was a nice feeling.

Shintaro was stuttering as he tried to process what Konoha had just said to him. He wasn’t yet sure how to respond.

“C-Can I k-kiss you right now?”

Now Konoha was stammering and his words dripped with nervousness.

“G-Go for it.”

Konoha nodded and abruptly leaned in. Their noses bumped and their teeth clacked but it was the thought that counted. Shintaro supposed he should attempt to guide Konoha even though he himself had never done anything like this either. Reading up on many interesting things was extremely helpful sometimes.

He removed Konoha’s hand from under his chin and slid it up to the side of his face and held it there. Konoha’s other hand was fine just where it was.

Their bodies were pressed against each other’s and their heartbeats were in sync as far as he could tell.

They pulled away only for an instant to exchange breathless words.

“Could you part your lips for me?”

“Alright.”

Konoha wasn’t sure of what Shintaro was planning to do at first until he felt the rhythmic sensation of their lips moving in together. Slowly Shintaro slid his tongue between Konoha’s parted lips and began tracing over the other’s.

They maintained eye contact throughout the entire experience. Both were flushing with colour as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Shintaro simply couldn’t look away from Konoha’s mesmerizing pink eyes. They reminded him of cherry blossoms.

With their exchange escalating Konoha was melting into the warm wetness of their kiss.

It was more amazing than any of the books he read could even explain.

Shintaro’s tasted sweet from his lips to this tongue and Konoha just loved that. It must be from all the soda he drinks. Konoha wasn’t complaining though.

Konoha on his own moved his hand that was resting on Shintaro’s cheek to his hair.

It was even softer than he had ever imagined it to be. This was a surprise since Shintaro usually sat at home all day.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Shintaro slightly bite his lip. It stung a bit at first but it turned into a nice feeling. And even better when Shintaro came back to trace his tongue around the spot he had previously bitten.

By this point they were both panting heavily as they pulled away. A string of saliva connecting them.

“Do you mind if I try something.”

Shintaro was gaining more confidence as they progressed.

“I don’t mind at all.”

Konoha allowed Shintaro to easily take hold of his wrists and pin him against the wall of the gondola. He shyly looked away because he’d never shone this side of him to anyone else.

Shintaro took advantage of the opening he left and moved closer to gently bite down on the skin of Konoha’s neck. Once he did Konoha let out a breathy moan. He wasn’t able to muffle it so Shintaro decided he wanted to hear it again. He bit down slightly harder. Just hard enough to leave a mark on his pale skin.

It would definitely be visible once it showed. With how pale Konoha was anyone would be able to see it even from far away.

Sure enough Konoha made another sound but louder this time. He shivered when Shintaro licked the mark he had just left.

“I’m feeling something down there.”

Konoha groaned when Shintaro returned to making eye contact.

“I can tell you are.”

His knee was strategically placed between Konoha’s legs and he could feel it pressing against his leg.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I’m 100% sure that it is.”

“I’m taking your word on this.”

Shintaro released Konoha’s wrists from his grasp and moved down to kneel on his knees in front of him. He painfully slowly pulled down Konoha’s pants until they were hanging around his ankles. From what Shintaro could see Konoha was rock hard.

He teasingly ran his fingers over the bulge in his underwear. Konoha jumped a bit at the sudden touch. Shintaro had moved to groping him over his underwear. It certainly got a reaction out of Konoha who was now covering his mouth with his hands as he let out moan after moan.

When Shintaro did finally put Konoha out of his misery and disregarded his underwear he gave up on trying to conceal his moans. He let his hands rest of the seat of the gondola.

Shintaro began flicking the tip with his tongue which elicited a string of moans from Konoha. He was dripping with precum and Shintaro made sure to lick up every last drop of it.

He was bobbing his head up and down as he dragged his tongue from the base to the head.

“Put your hands in my hair.”

Konoha obliged though his hands were a bit shaky from when Shintaro said that. He had felt the vibrations from every words Shintaro had said.

Now Shintaro had one hand placed on Konoha’s thigh and the other moving up and down with his head.

Konoha was close and Shintaro knew it but he wasn’t done yet.

He removed Konoha from his mouth and placed his index finger on the tip. Preventing Konoha from finishing just like that.

He instead took lifted Konoha’s shirt up a bit and began nibbling at one nipple while tweaking the other.

Konoha in return tightened his grip on Shintaro’s hair. The slight tug really did it for Shintaro as he quickly went back to uncontrollably bobbing his head up and down with his hand doing a similar motion. He could feel Konoha’s hips buck and his cum spilling into his mouth. He swallowed what was in his mouth without any hesitation whatsoever. Then moving to lick Konoha clean of any residue that was left behind.

Out of embarrassment Konoha recovered his lower half as quickly as he could.

“How are you so good at that?”

“I’m not actually quite sure myself…”

It was both their first time doing something of this sort. The kissing alone was a new concept as well. Shintaro honestly would have stopped there if it wasn’t too tempting.

Boy was he glad for once that the ferris wheel had been stuck for a while. Otherwise who knew what would have happened.

“Looks like things got a bit steamy, huh?”

That voice was Ene.

Shintaro couldn’t believe he forgot to turn his phone off before doing something like this.

He would never hear the end of it from her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps it isn't a good idea for an asexual person to make at attempt at writing something sexual. I mean it isn't hard to write the entirety of it but I don't enjoy discussing the parts involved so I try to skip over that. I hope you enjoyed I guess?


End file.
